


Donuts without the Jam

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blind!John, Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: As Roger opened the door for John, he mumbled, “I guess you really did want a doughnut…” John beamed at him as he bounded inside to a chorus of hello’s from the other two boys.





	Donuts without the Jam

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:could I get uh...blind drabbles? or impaired vision

“Did you actually forget your white cane or are you just using me for some nefarious reason?” Roger asked as he looped his arm around John’s.

John smiled, a smile that didn’t give away the answer to Roger’s question. He squeezed his arm tightly around the blond’s, proceeding to walk in the direction Roger pulled him towards. “I could never do such a thing,” he said which only made Roger’s suspicious squint grow.

The pair went out the recording studio building and up and down a few busy London streets. All the while, Roger kept looking over to John who smiled the whole walk. What did he have planned? A prank most likely. John _never _forgot his cane. And John had a penchant for pulling pranks. Mild ones that weren’t funny when revealed or gigantic obnoxious ones that could either lead to anger or side splitting laughter. Roger wasn’t going to let his guard down, despite how relaxed and cheerful to bassist looked.

“Where exactly are we going?” Roger asked, the two of them stopped at a cross walk.

“I told you the address, didn’t I?”

“_Yes_, but you didn’t say what it was.”

“Oh. It’s a bakery! I want a doughnut,” John said, his eyes crinkling.

And John was correct. The address led to a bakery. John ordered a Boston creme while very suspiciously, Roger ordered a croissant. And even more suspiciously, they both ate their treats at a little table. And still, just as suspicious, they walked all the way back to the studio.

As Roger opened the door for John, he mumbled, “I guess you really did want a doughnut…” John beamed at him as he bounded inside to a chorus of hello’s from the other two boys.

“How was your lunch date?” teased Freddie, his smile big.

Roger huffed and waved a dismissive hand at him.

“Did you like the bakery, Deacy?” Brian asked, his cheeks red. 

John nodded, slowly feeling his way over to where Freddie and Brian sat.

Roger was ready to go off to do something when his phone rang. The clunky thing screeched out an annoying beeping noise from where it sat on the table. _It must be Crystal_, Roger thought as he went over to pick it up and put it to his ear. He cringed.

John, Freddie and Brian burst out laughing.

Something cold and squishy was now all over Roger’s ear. He pulled the phone away to see jam smeared all over it. He deadpanned. _Again?_

“Was this your bloody plan all along? You recruited tweedle dee and tweedle dumb to do your biddings?” Roger yelled, wiping off the goo from his ear aggressively.

Breathlessly, John nodded before draping himself over the other 2 who couldn’t stop wheezing and guffawing. 

Roger rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. He knew John didn’t forget his stupid cane. _He knew it._

“I bought you a croissant, Rog! Come back!”

“Sod off!”


End file.
